Tête-à-Tête
by d.trinity
Summary: Draco Malfoy finds himself offering pointers to Hermione Granger on her verbosity. Less is more. LEMONS. Also posted on AO3.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Enough said.

This one-shot is intended for mature audiences only. If graphic smut isn't your thing or you're too young, just hit the back or exit buttons to leave. It has not been beta read, so I apologize for any errors.

* * *

Tête-à-Tête

"What the hell was that, Malfoy?" Hermione fumed, stomping after the arrogant blonde into his corner office. "Are you trying to sabotage this bill?"

Draco sauntered over to his executive desk before turning around to face the irate witch. Leaning his slim hips back to rest against the edge, he crossed his arms over his broad chest and stated with a smirk, "I've no idea what you're talking about, Granger."

Hermione's full lips thinned, and her brown eyes flashed at his nonchalance. Lifting the bundle of parchment crushed in her tight fist, she threw the documents at his smug face with all the determination of a Beater directing a bludger at an opposing Chaser. Given their insubstantial weight, the wrinkled parchment fell harmlessly to the ground well before reaching their target.

More irritated that her throw hadn't had the intended result, she growled and pointed to the mess of white now littering his otherwise pristine floors. "_That!_ I've been working for _months_ on drafting that legislation. _You_ – you pointy-faced ferret – have been informed of every edit made…of _every outline_…and you pick _today_ – during the proposal in front of my department head – to nitpick and air your 'concerns'?"

He did so love to rile her up. Whereas his years in school may have been spent mocking the passionate witch for her "noble crusades," he now took great enjoyment out of seeing how quickly, and how hard, he could push her buttons before she'd explode. Given the number of projects to which she had committed herself – which was _far_ too many, to his way of thinking – it was only too easy to find one to use as ammunition. Maybe it was just his opinion, but no one should let that work affect them _that_ much; it was far too stressful. Lucky for her, he knew of the perfect outlet to help the witch release some pressure.

Draco flicked his wand to his office door, effectively shutting it and silencing the room. He dropped his gaze to the curly haired witch as she fell to her hands and knees and crawled on the floor, both around and behind his desk, to collect her hastily thrown, oh-so-important legislation notes. Seeing the way her pencil skirt stretched tightly over her shapely arse – a feminine masterpiece that her voluminous school robes had obviously worked magic to hide – he felt his cock awaken with a pleasurable pulse. She paid him no mind, continuing her verbal lashing of his "inconsiderate waste of her time and resources," as he casually stood to his full height and began to circle her as any predator would stalking its prey.

His wand still withdrawn, Draco used the tip of it to trace a line lightly down her back. The feel of the wooden tip through the thin material of her shirt caused Hermione to fall quiet and freeze. Continuing his path down, Draco added just the slightest pressure as his wand reached the slope of her arse. The leisurely emphasis of the movement as it slid down her skirt-covered crack caused Hermione to sit up abruptly on her stilettoed heels.

Her hands were clenched into fists on her folded knees, her eyes spitting fire. Opening her mouth in indignation, Hermione braced her hands to rise and angrily spat, "How dare –" She immediately stopped when she realized that she was unable to climb to her feet, her lower legs having been effectively spelled to stick to the floor.

"The main problem with your proposal," Draco intoned unconcernedly, letting his wand trace the dips and curves of her upper back as he meandered back around to her front, "Is that you assume everyone to be of an equal level of intelligence as you. While I could easily keep up with your diatribe, you lost the attention of most of the Board within five minutes of your introduction."

Coming full circle around the witch who was struggling, unsuccessfully, to remove his sticking charm from her legs, he concluded with a satisfied grin, "To dumb it down for you, you talk too much."

As if to prove him wrong, Hermione pressed her full lips tightly shut and sat perfectly still. Her mutinous eyes, however, spoke of how badly she was going to hex him as soon as she obtained her freedom from the floor. While she could certainly do so from this position, she rather fancied the idea of towering over him while he whimpered on the floor at her feet. Third year really was _so_ long ago, and at times she wondered if the satisfaction of that moment was nearly as gratifying as she remembered.

To show him the true depth of her disdain, Hermione sneeringly eyeballed him, determined to find some flaw she could use against him. Her eyes traced from the top of his arrogant head, across the muscled arms – only just visible through the material of his shirt – crossed over his wide chest, down his flat abdomen and lean hips, only to freeze on the prominent bulge straining against the zip of his trousers. She unconsciously parted her lips on an exhale as her eyes widened minutely. Given its obvious position just below eye-level, she wondered how she had managed to miss _that_.

"See something you like, Granger?"

The husky question caused Hermione to dart her eyes back up to Draco's face, where his own eyes had darkened to a mercurial grey. The grin that had lifted the corners of his mouth during his taunting was absent, and in its place was a hungry look that caused a shiver to chase down her spine and a pool of wetness to flood her knickers.

Hermione took in a deep breath to center herself and released it shakily. Proud to hear that her voice didn't betray her rising disquiet any further, she commanded, "Let me up, Malfoy, or so help me…"

"See," Draco replied, letting his arms glide out of their crossed state and down his abdomen, until his hands rested on the edge of his trousers. Hermione couldn't help but closely follow the movement, her breath held as he paused with his fingers tracing the snap. "There you go with your mouth again." His fingers casually flicked open the snap of his trousers, and drifted down to release his zip, one excruciating tooth at a time. Hermione had to swallow hard as her mouth watered at the line of bare skin that showed through the slowly parting material. "I can think of far better uses for it."

Hermione couldn't help the small moan that escaped her lips as Draco reached in and pulled out his heavy cock with one hand while placing his wand on his desk with the other. He had silently released her from the sticking charm as he made to put his wand away, but Hermione failed to notice. Her breathing picked up as he released both of his wands, allowing the engorged one to bob mere feet from her face in an erotic, come-hither gesture.

"Tell me, Granger," Draco said gutturally, "What other oral skills do you possess?"

She fisted her hands and crossed her arms over her ample chest to cover the sudden appearance of her pointed nipples. Hermione closed her eyes and began to count her breaths, determined to push this rising lust away despite the carnal banquet being presented to her.

Draco took one measured step forward and then another, almost completely eliminating the space between them. Taking his thick length in hand, Draco guided the weeping head of his cock down until it was level with her plump mouth. At the first soft touch, her eyes opened wide and locked with his. His gaze never wavered as he began to lightly trace his pre-cum over her pink lips like lipstick, daring her to open her mouth to take him in. When she continued to stay still, he added a nearly imperceptible thrust at the center of her barely parted lips with each pass of his swollen head. Each push teased him with the moist warmth of her breath and the promise of the wet heat that awaited him.

Hermione continued to watch his face for any sign that he was going to push her further, but he just maintained his steady pace of sliding his smooth head along her mouth. The intimate feel of his member of her face was heady, and she had the idle thought that her knickers would not recover from the steady onslaught her quim was providing. Her Ravenclaw-like curiosity got the better of her as she felt a fresh coat of pre-cum layer her lower lip, and she slowly traced the tip of her tongue along the salty, wet layer. Her tongue met the underside of his head at the center of her mouth, offering a gentle caress as the two headed for opposite corners.

Draco visibly shuddered at the tempting feel of her tongue. Seeing his response, Hermione gathered her courage, simultaneously surrendering to the war her libido had begun against the thought that this was a _very_ bad idea, and pushed her open mouth forward upon his next pass. A hiss a pleasure escaped Draco's clenched teeth as she took his smooth head into her warm cavern, her tongue drawing easy circles and dipping slightly into his slit. One fist clenched at his side and the other carefully wove into her thick curls as she opened her mouth wider to draw him in deeper.

Hermione allowed her hands to glide purposefully up his trousers as she kept up a steady motion of drawing him in and sucking as she pulled back again. Though his hand remained firmly in her hair, the light tugging at her roots shooting bolts of pure _want_ to her aching nipples and core, he allowed her to set and maintain their pace. She delighted to feel the light tremors in his muscled thighs, and felt the desire rise to feel his skin beneath her questing fingers.

Draco started at the harsh feel of her hands tugging his trousers to his feet, leaving his lower half bare to her sight. A rasping groan was torn from his throat as she released him from her mouth with a distinctive _pop_. Looking down to her with wild eyes, he watched as she gently began to massage his heavy bollocks in one hand while firmly stroking his steel-like shaft in the other. Sticking her tongue out, she began to lick him from base to head, periodically pausing to slap his rod a few times against her wet tongue.

His eyes darkened further, and his lips split in a feral grin as he thought of what would make this visual even better. He bent his knees slightly, not wanting to completely pull away from the amazing job she was doing on his cock, and used both hands to rip her shirt open. Hermione gasped and whimpered at the feel of the cool air touching her heated skin. In stark contrast to the violent undressing, Draco gently trailed the backs of his fingers down her sensitized flesh, starting at her collarbones and ending where the lace cups of her bra hid her breasts from his view. She guided his cock back into her mouth and began to pull him down her throat at the same, steady pace in which he pushed her cups down. When he was done, he felt himself harden further at the feel of being fully engulfed in her throat – which was pleasurably fluttering in protest around his stiff intrusion – and the sight of her pert breasts tipped with dusky, pointed nipples sitting atop green wired lace. He knew that he was seconds from finishing down her throat when a loud knock sounded against his closed door.

The room had been silenced, but that didn't stop Hermione from jerking back harshly and looking around in a panic. There was no way that she would be able to repair her appearance before Draco's guest came in, let alone explain why she was so willingly worshiping his naked prick, so she dove for the first hiding place she spotted: the floorspace under his executive desk.

Draco watched, bewildered, as her curly head disappeared under his desk. Looking down, his growled to see his glistening shaft pumping frantically in the air in search of the wet heat that had so cruelly abandoned it. Another knock called his attention back to his half-naked state and he glared murderously at the wooden panel. "Hey, Malfoy! You in there?"

_Fucking Potter_, he thought mutinously, before begin to shuffle his way awkwardly back to his chair. He wasn't having much success with pulling his trousers up while walking, so he gave it up as a lost job and plopped his bare arse in the soft leather seat of his chair. He pulled the chair forward to hide his naked lower half, spreading his knees as wide as he could (given the limitations of his trousers where they remained pooled at his ankles) to accommodate the hiding witch. Grabbing up his wand, he threw his arm in an angry wave to open the door.

Upon seeing the messy head of black hair come through, Draco asked through gritted teeth, "What do you want, Potter? I'm a little busy."

"Doing what? Painting your nails again?" Harry asked with a roll of his eyes as he strode confidently into the office. Hermione tensed beneath the desk, sure that Harry would find her and begin asking questions. Her breathing picked up and she struggled to keep it quiet. The exhale of her warm breath was landing directly on Draco's still hardened rod, causing it to bounce uncomfortably against the underside of his desk.

Draco was not unaware of what the panicked state of her breathing was doing, and he shifted uneasily as he thought of her _right there_, her mouth mere inches from where he most needed it. Distractedly, he replied, "_One fucking time_ you catch me with the clippers, and you think that I'm in here pampering like some teen witch."

"You do seem to have an unusually high obsession with your appearance," Harry noted. "I've seen you looking in windows and mirrors as you pass."

Hermione could tell that Draco was getting frustrated by the way his legs tensed and tightened around her. Oddly enough, she found the confined feeling to be stimulating rather than inhibiting, and his musky scent filling the enclosed space was mouthwatering. Deciding to give Draco something else to think about, as his rising to Harry's bait would do nothing for getting her best friend out of the office any faster, she leaned forward as much as her limited room would allow and slowly licked up the defined ridges of Draco's hard length.

"There is nothing wrong with wa-ah!" At the feel of the wet line of Hermione's tongue tracing up and down his shaft, Draco's knee jerked and hit the underside of his desk drawer. "_Fuck!_"

Harry looked on a little concerned. "You okay there, Malfoy?"

"F-fine," Draco replied, his throat tightening at the feel of the witch's lips surrounding his head and pulling him back into her wet mouth. _Ballsy move, Granger._

"You sure?" Harry's eyes narrowed on Draco's tense frame. "You're looking a little flushed."

Draco's eyes flashed dangerously at his school nemesis, incensed that the Boy Who Wouldn't Die – a state that, at that moment, he was seriously contemplating rectifying – couldn't take a hint and leave. His voice was doing nothing to add to the pleasure of Hermione's mouth as she silently licked and sucked at him like he was her favorite lolly. Through a clenched jaw, Draco asked, "What did you want, Potter? I'm not really in the mood for random chatting."

Harry just rolled his eyes again at Draco's blustering. "Have you seen Hermione? I know she had a meeting with you this morning. We were supposed to meet for lunch, but she wasn't in her office."

At hearing his question, Hermione paused her ministrations, her eyes widening as she remembered her previously scheduled lunch date. Harry had been after her for weeks to help him pick out an engagement ring for Ginny, and she finally agreed that they could go today. She had hoped that it would be a two-part celebration, one for his upcoming engagement and the other for her successfully pushing her legislation forward. The subtle shift of Draco's hips pushed his member shallowly in and out, rubbing against the roof of her mouth and silently entreating her to continue. Shoving her guilt to the back of her mind, she resumed her ministrations with the thought that her appointment with Harry could wait a _few hours_ longer. It wasn't like he was proposing _that_ _day_.

Draco smirked to feel Hermione resume her previous, leisurely pace. Looking for all the world like the cat that ate the canary, he replied, "I may have seen her after our meeting. Pretty sure she must have forgotten about your lunch date, because she was already stuffing her face. Must've been too hungry to wait. I have to say, it was nice not having to hear her talk my ear off following a presentation, for once."

The light use of her teeth as she slid down his shaft in warning was taken as she intended, and he coughed to clear his throat. His eyes pointedly looked at the open door behind Harry's back before returning to the Boy Wonder's shrewd gaze. "I'll let her know you were looking for her, if I see her."

Harry let out a sigh and ran a hand through his messy hair in frustration. "Don't worry about it. I'll catch her at the Floo after work." With a brief, distracted thanks, he left the room and made his way back through the cubicles on the main floor in the direction of his office.

Seeing that their guest had departed, Draco used his wand to shut and lock his door, determined not to acknowledge any further interruptions. Upon feeling Hermione release his swollen head once again, he came up with the perfect revenge to get back at the daring witch. He quickly cast a charm at the ceiling-to-floor windows that sandwiched his office door, activating their one-way effect, and caused the blinds to lift, silently, to the very top. Many managers and department heads had their windows charmed in such a way so as to keep an eye on their subordinates while still maintaining their own privacy. He fully intended to take advantage of that now.

He didn't want Hermione to see what he had done before it was too late to stop him, so as she pushed him back to gain her freedom from her impromptu hiding place, he grasped her upper arms in his large hands and pulled her to her feet. The sight of her swollen lips and bared breasts put a strain on his already-frayed self-control, and he crashed his mouth to hers before she could utter a word.

Hermione met him kiss for bruising kiss, her hands clasped tightly in the fabric of his shirt over his firm chest to pull him closer, their tongues and teeth battling for dominance in time with the repeated thrust of his member into her stomach. The evidence of her arousal had long surpassed the capabilities of her knickers to contain them; her inner thighs were slick as she rubbed them together in a desperate search for lust-relieving friction.

Feeling the movement of her legs shifting against his own, Draco pulled back with a gasp and lightly shoved her backward until her arse hit the edge of his desk. Her disheveled appearance caused him to grin wickedly as he slid down her body to his knees, ensuring that his knob touched every clothed inch of her on the way down. The silky feel of her stockings on his sensitive head was enough to cause a shiver to chase up his spine.

The pupils of Hermione's eyes were blown wide as she avidly watched the pale wizard settle on his knees at her feet. She had to forcefully refrain from throwing her head back with her eyes closed as Draco's long-fingered hands began an unhurried pace up the curves of her legs. She sucked her swollen bottom lip into her mouth and bit gently as she watched his hands disappear beneath the hem of her skirt. Her core pulsed at the look of feral approval on his face when his fingers found the bare flesh above her lace-topped stockings, and she felt her heart rate increase at the feel of his fingertips tracing the garter ties holding her stockings up on the front of her thighs; it skipped a beat when they reached the edge of her useless knickers and began pulling them down her legs.

It crossed her mind that, at any other time, she would likely be put off by the sight of any man holding her wet knickers to his nose and breathing deeply. Now, though, seeing his eyes darken at the scent of her arousal made her limbs tremble in anticipation. Draco balled the thin material and stuffed it in his back trouser pocket before returning his hands to her legs.

"If I'd known that using your mouth for more than nagging got you in this state, Granger," Draco said with a dark smirk, "I would have utilized the method a hell of a lot sooner. Shall I show you what else a mouth is good for?"

Hermione's face flushed as she heard the whimper escape her throat. To her embarrassment, her hands were gripped tightly on the edge of his desk, and her knees were already threatening to give out on her; he hadn't even properly touched her yet! Trying to take back some control, Hermione huskily replied, "So far, all I'm seeing is a lot of talk, Malfoy. Are you still just the boy you were in school? Always boasting that you'd catch the snitch, but failing to follow through…"

Determination had set in his face with her taunting words, and all thoughts of gentle seduction flew from his mind. Remembering her delicious response to his harsh treatment of her shirt, he grabbed his wand and used it to split her tight skirt right up the middle, causing the material to fall to either side of her curved hips. He didn't know if her gasp came from the loss of her skirt or his calloused hands grabbing her thighs, but he wasted no time in throwing both legs over his shoulders and diving into the glistening, pink folds exposed so invitingly to his gaze.

"_Fuck!_" Hermione exclaimed, her hands tightening further on the desk to maintain her balance. The feel of his muscled appendage navigating devastatingly between her weeping quim and her hardened clit was intoxicating. She desperately wanted to card her fingers through his fine hair to hold his head in place but didn't dare the risk of losing her balance without the desk for support. She cried out when his tongue began a pattern of soft circles following by sharp sucking on her bundle of nerves.

Draco opened his eyes and looked up to find the witch on which he feasted falling apart. There was a passion to her eyes that drove him wild. He allowed a small smile to grace his face when he pulled back from her nub, replacing his tongue with his fingers so that his mouth could move to the source of her arousal. The musky smell and tangy taste of her was heady, and he was sure that this one moment with her was enough to have him addicted. When his fingers were slick with her fluid, he used them to resume his previous circling pattern before using his mouth to give her warm channel a proper tongue lashing.

As desperately as she wanted to continue watching, the increasing pressure building in her core was pulling the strength from her limbs. Hermione fell back on her elbows against Draco's desk, his shoulders the only thing now holding her lower half aloft. The guttural moans coming from her throat would have been incentive enough for him to continue his skilled demonstration, but when Draco looked up to see Hermione playing with her own breasts, tugging roughly at her pointed nipples, he knew that the time for oral sparring was done. The purposeful thrust of his tongue in conjunction with a hard pinch of her clit caused Hermione to scream out with her release.

Draco wasted no time in rising to his feet, hastily toeing off his shoes so that he could completely remove his trousers. His cock was painfully hard and jerked against his own stomach at the sight of the panting witch on his desk. He determined that he would properly christen his desk with this witch next time; there _would_ be a next time, he vowed. Now, however, he had other plans.

Draco leaned over and covered Hermione's body with his own, still covered, torso. The soft material of his shirt was a tease to her sensitive nipples, and Hermione squirmed as she felt the previous fire in her core reignite. Draco slammed his mouth on hers, kissing her with a passion that she would never have attributed to the cool Slytherin, and wrapped his arms around her body to lift her from his desk. In an effort to assist him, she wrapped her stockinged legs around his slim hips and locked her ankles behind his back. Feeling his stiff member trapped against her clit, Hermione began to tighten her legs to give her the leverage she needed to shallowly thrust against him. Draco groaned into her mouth in response, nearly stumbling at the teasing pleasure while making his way to the open window.

Hermione had been so intent on cleaning the taste of her own release from his mouth that she was confused when he started to lower her to her feet. _What was he…oh!_

Draco quickly whipped the barely clothed witch so that her back faced his front and his cock settled into the crack of her arse. He felt the witch in his arms stiffen at the sight of the open window, her pert breasts and trimmed pussy on full display. When she began to struggle, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and let the other hold her further down across her hips. Feeling the need to reassure her, he allowed the lower, right hand to gently trace the soft skin above her mons. "It's a one-way, Granger. No one can see those gorgeous tits or that delicious pussy but me."

Hermione released a quiet sigh of relief, her own mind chastising her for temporarily forgetting that particular feature. The sight of a several Ministry employees as they socialized on their lunch hour, a few of which stood directly in front of the half-naked pair, had been momentarily alarming. Seeing her translucent reflection sitting over their own, her pert breasts framed wantonly by green lace and her glistening nether lips still swollen with need, caused her to hitch her breath in surprise as she felt a gush of fluid escape her sodding core.

A gravelly chuckle whispered in her ear, Malfoy's stiff member sliding gently between the cheeks of her arse, and her full attention was caught. "What's this? Is Gryffindor's Golden Girl a closet exhibitionist?"

"N-no," Hermione stuttered. The throaty tone of her voice, caused by a slim finger gliding repetitively over her swollen pearl, failed to fool either one of them.

"Just think about it," Draco murmured, eager to encourage her body's positive response. He ran the tip of his nose up the side of her neck, letting it settle in the sensitive hollow behind her ear. "One spell is all that separates the vision of you from the ignorant wizards standing just…there…"

Hermione's breath picked up as she pictured what their reaction might be. She wondered if they would be keen to see her prudish façade shatter, jealous of the man still thrusting his hips at her back. She felt pressure pushing her softly, but incessantly, forward and she complied until the hardened tips of her breasts were flattened to the pristine glass. The cool temperature, a stark contrast to her overheated skin, caused a shiver to chase down her body.

To her delight, she found that her new position against the glass had the additional benefit of trapping Malfoy's hand between the window and her clit. With little room left for him to maneuver and tease, she began a steady pace of thrusting her hips forward, against his fingers, and back, against his aching cock. She released a husky chuckle of her own when she felt the strong arm still wrapped around her shoulders tense with a muttered curse. The firm thrust against her backside quickly converted that chuckle to a shameless moan.

"I suggest, Malfoy," Hermione advised breathily, continuing her relentless pace toward a second orgasm, "that you start putting your cock where your mouth is. I'm really beginning to think I was right in my initial assessment that you're all talk and no…_yes!_"

Draco wasted no further time in shutting the woman back up – it truly was a matter of pride. He took his staff in hand and shifted it until the swollen head met her weeping entrance. Apparently, the only successful solution to her smart mouth was to seduce her to the point of distraction; it was something in which he found himself quite willing to participate. With the hard thrust of his cock, he slid into her tight channel and nearly exploded at the feel of her wet heat surrounding him.

His sharp upward thrust pushed Hermione further into the glass, the smooth surface unyielding on her aching nipples. He only paused a moment to allow her to adjust to the feeling of being filled so completely before he withdrew and gave another powerful thrust up. The pace he set was hard and rough; the feeling of him plunging into her throbbing depths – which also resulted in additional stimulation to her engorged clit against his fingers – had her racing toward the cliff separating her from her release.

"Sweet Sala-…_fucking_ hell…" Draco ground out, knowing that neither of them would last much longer. The foreplay, of both the verbal and oral variety, had kept them on edge far too long to prolong this dance. At the tell-tale feel of her walls fluttering around his cock, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his nose shoving the collar of her shirt aside so that it rested on her skin, and rasped, "Just…a little…_Hermione_…"

That did it. Hermione's eyes slammed shut as her release tore through her like Fiendfyre, erasing all thought and feeling and leaving nothing but ashes of pleasure in its wake. The feel of her vice-like grip on his member prevented him from maintaining his pace, locking him deep within her core where he released streams of hot come to coat her walls. The feel of him losing control – the jerking of his cock and the shudders of his chest at her back – incited a third, smaller orgasm that chased the heels of the second. Hermione let her head fall forward against the glass as she gave herself over to the feel of her climax.

Both released small groans of displeasure as Draco slid his deflating member from Hermione's heat. He gave a shudder to feel the cool glass as his sensitive head – covered in a combination of their release – slid briefly down the glass upon its liberation. His arm still wrapped around the witch at his chest, he took a step back, bringing her with him. It was with great satisfaction that he saw the small streak of fluid and the smudges left from the press of her breasts on the otherwise pristine window.

Hermione didn't say anything as she stepped away from the wizard, walking on unsteady heels to her wand where it lay innocuously on his desk. The feel of Malfoy's come as it slowly began to trickle down her thighs cause her insides to quiver; it was a physical reminder of what had just transpired and would, she feared, take place again if she didn't make haste to correct her appearance and depart.

Picking up her vinewood wand, she cast a silent cleansing spell between her thighs and set about repairing her skirt. She had just bent over to lift her skirt, presenting Malfoy with a full view of her arse, when he arrogantly stated, "This would be the perfect time to say, 'thank you.'" In his head, he was saying multiple "thank you's" of his own for the view that was, to his dissatisfaction, rapidly disappearing.

Hermione slowly rose back to her feet, taking her time to pull her skirt back into place. The leisurely way in which she lifted her zipper was an intentional reminder of the way he had unfasted his earlier. The choked breath from behind her told her that the message was received. Hermione permitted a small smirk to don her face while she was still turned away; he _was_ rather good at discerning her non-verbal directions. Pulling her face back into something more "professional," the witch turned around to face her newest, unplanned lover.

Draco's mouth watered as he watched the witch fix her bra, and he found himself wishing it were his hands caressing and molding those delicious curves. He did note, however, that there would be far less covering them, if he were involved. His cock had already recovered to half-mast at the vision before him. Wondering if he might entice her to stay for another round, Draco sauntered forward, his hand dragging against her hip on his way past, and he settled his naked arse back in his leather chair. With his legs spread wide and the front panels of his shirt framing his slowly pulsing staff, he offered Granger a seductive grin in invitation.

Hermione raised one eyebrow in response, using her wand to repair her shirt. "Thank you, Malfoy, for your suggestions on how to improve my _presentation_. I take it that there will be no further objections moving forward?"

"I don't know, Granger," Draco drawled. "I think that you could still benefit from a few additional _pointers_. Why don't we extend this working lunch and discuss it some more?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione summoned the parchment from where it still littered the floor. Using the surface of his desk to shuffle it back in place, she turned her back and started walking to the door. "I'll see you at the follow-up meeting tomorrow, Malfoy."

Draco frowned momentarily at her departing back before putting a confident smirk back in place. "Dinner, then."

Hermione turned back slightly, her brow quirking in amusement. "Thanks to you and your impromptu, hands-on instruction, I already have dinner plans. I believe it will require a good deal of begging on my knees for forgiveness."

It was slightly surprising and oddly empowering to see the flash of jealously cross the blonde's face. "Afters," he growled out.

Hermione chuckled. "It appears that you need to revisit your own lessons in presentation. What was the gist? Less is more?"

With a wicked grin, she waved her wand to remove the two-way mirror effect on his windows – effectively trapping him in his seat, stunned, unless he wished to give the floor a show – and walked out of his office with her head held high.


End file.
